


Unbe-queef-able

by jih3k



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Pirate, Ass Play, Dildos, Facials, Farting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pink Eye, Prostate Massage, Prostitution, pussy swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jih3k/pseuds/jih3k
Summary: Law has his sights set on Zoro, but will a bizarre use of his Devil Fruit to steal a fuck be enough to satisfy him?





	Unbe-queef-able

It was after 3 days into the voyage to Wano that Law decided he wanted Zoro inside him. It wasn't something that could be rationally explained, but the urge was certainly there. But no matter what Law tried, no matter how much sake he poured into the Pirate Hunter's cup he couldn't get Zoro to drop his guard enough to drop his pants. It was maddening. Frustrating. Law didn't sleep with many people, so when he decided he was attracted to someone he knew he had to have them. Yet Zoro seemingly resisted his advances at every turn. Nothing he did could get that Marimo cock inside him. Things were even more difficult after the Straw Hats went their separate ways in Wano.

But Trafalgar Law was not one to give up so easily.

Law knew from years of planning his revenge against Doflamingo that patience would lead to the greatest rewards. He bided his time, using the extensive network of spies throughout Wano to keep tabs on the Straw Hats. Especially, the object of his newest obsession. It was easy to hide his true intentions since it made perfect sense for one of the leaders of the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance to keep up with what was happening with the Straw Hats. Unpredictable as they were. And with time, Law learned the patterns of Zoro's daily life. Where he worked. Where he trained. Where he ate. Where he drank. Where he shat. And most importantly, where he fucked. Yes, Zoro was certainly a fan of the Red Light districts of Wano and whatever coin he earned that didn't go to booze went to keeping his dick wet. And over the weeks, he settled on one brothel and one particular lady of the night. And it was as this routine settled in that Law made his move.

You see, it wasn't difficult for Law to get what he wanted. He had powers. Devil Fruit powers. And he wasn't shy about using them to fulfill his sexual desires. When he learned Zoro's pattern he went to the brothel owner and paid a fortune's worth of gold in order to book a room next to Zoro's. And he would use his Ope Ope no Mi powers to swap the pussy of the escort with his own asshole. He could then feel the full length and width of the swordsman's member rake his innards and satisfy his needs. To maintain the charade, he would fuck his ass-cunt with a dildo he had made that was roughly the size and shape of Zoro's penis so the prostitute wouldn't think her pussy was broke. Law knew that given time, this dong could reach legendary Meito status. For weeks this went on, with Zoro plowing his favorite whore and Law thoroughly enjoying it while stuffing his ass-pussy in the next room. Yet even though this was supremely satisfying to Law, he also wished he wasn't alone in doing this. Even though he could feel Zoro inside him, he wanted it all. He wanted to feel the force of his hips thrusting into him. He wanted to feel the sweat drip onto his back. He wanted to hear the gasping breaths in his ear. He wanted it all. The full Zoro experience.

On one of these appointed nights, Law arrived early and settled down in his usual bedroom to wait for the evening's festivities to begin. He was in the middle of a rigorous stretching session when the shoji to his room was flung open. As he was bent forward in a split he looked over his shoulder to see a figure framed in the light of the door. One wearing three swords, a kimono, and holding a drinking flask in his hand. Law turned back away from him and said, "Zoro-ya."

"Torao."

Even as he was trying to limber his muscles, the tension he suddenly felt fought him. He didn't have any illusions as to what Zoro was doing here. The first mate of the Straw Hats could use Kenbunshoku haki, so the fact that he detected something amiss wasn't a surprise. If anything Law was surprised that he'd been able to get away with this farce for so long. Just now he wasn't sure what was going to happen. He'd certainly taken advantage of Zoro... but who knew how long since the swordsman had realized the truth? If he'd figured it out before hand... he certainly hadn't been objecting. Zoro was unpredictable, so this could either go the way of a stern warning or Law needing to reattach some appendages when it was all said and done.

As Law tried to keep nonchalantly stretching, he could feel the presence of Zoro loom over him. As the Surgeon of Death leaned forward again to continue his exercise, he felt a hand on the center of his back. It traveled up to his shoulder and began exerting pressure on him. Forcing him forward. Law resisted a moment then realized it would be pointless to fight it. So he leaned forward, going along with the direction he could feel Roronoa pushing him. Pulling his legs under him into a crouched position. He stayed on his knees, head down, arms forward as if in a yoga pose until he felt rough hands grab him by his hips and pull his ass up. Law felt through his robes Zoro's turgid cock under his own kimono, pulsing with excitement. As the Pirate Hunter pulled Law's robes aside he muttered, "You've got my full attention tonight." And with that he leaned down and began tossing Trafalgar's salad. The sensation made him gasp.

With Zoro eating his ass like he hadn't had a meal in weeks, the captain of The Pirates of the Heart found himself panting like dog. His hands frantically grabbing at the sheets on the floor in the heat of his passion. It felt like Zoro was just all tongue, and he felt slightly bad when the green haired warrior pulled back as Law emitted a small fart. But if this was some kind of faux pas, Zoro didn't care. Seemingly satisfied that the table was properly set he drew his penis out, pressed it against Law's entrance, and slowly penetrated him. Law tried to gasp out a begging request for him to go even slower but all that escaped from his mouth was a deep moan. Something about having it here, in the flesh, attached to the muscular torso of Zoro made Law feel it more than he did using phantom pussy from another room. As Zoro began his familiar thrusting motion, Law almost screamed with pleasure.

Who knew how long this fuck session lasted? Law didn't have a watch. But he did know that his candle was nearly melted down to a nub in between his mind flitting between the pressure inside his asshole and the building tension in his own cock. Zoro might have chosen a woman for his needs, but he certainly knew his way around a prostate. After what felt like an eternity, Law's dick leaked out its ejaculate to the point where he was afraid it wouldn't stop. He'd never felt an orgasm so intense. He felt Zoro pull out and a warm liquid spray across his back. Law looked behind him, just as Zoro fired a thick, steaming load of cum into Law's eye. Law cried out, his vision going dark as the reeking spunk blinded him. Zoro whispered to him, "That's called an Angry Pirate."

The message was clear. Law was not to disturb Zoro's affairs again. But the Santoryu master made a change to his schedule and would fuck Law roughly once a week. Law soon became unable to cum without the stinging sensation of Zoro's jizz in his eye. His crew noticed that his eyes were always red and crusted, leading to a mass decontamination of the Polar Tang to stave off pink eye.


End file.
